Forget and Yes Crona
by HeroOfReshiram
Summary: Kid starts his day snapping at himself as once again, messing his symmetrical stuff. Crona comes over to ask something embarrassing. Will she say it without kicking out? Sucky summary, Crona is girl, rated T for language. Enjoy!


He fell to the floor. The male twitched, moaning. Not again. Definitely not again! How long has it been? Two years since he made the same mistake? It was terrible. Tragically terrible! He wanted to die. Rot in a corner. Get cut into pieces and burn to hell. Wait, he was part of hell so who was he thinking about? Sweat trickled down his head, jet black hair slightly swaying with his twitching body. No. No. Fuck no. How could he forget? The male was _always _perfect yet, he made a mistake. One mistake that could make his entire life miserable. What kind of Shinnigami was he if he could not do one thing?

"Seriously, again?" Liz sighed, crouching down on the ground. Twitching again, he turned his head, tears in the corners of his eyes. Patty bust laughing, falling to the floor. _What a pain, _Liz thought. _How much longer am I suppose to put with this? I rather have Soul than this guy. _Kid pushed himself up, holding his upper body up with his arms.

"Yes, again. It's terrible! What do you think my father will say? He'll probably banish me, forget about my body, give his place to someone else who could actually control. Everything has to be perfect, symmetrically perfect but no! I forgot to fold the damn toilet paper! What kind of a son am I? He'll be angry, hate me!" Kid bawled. Liz sweatdropped. He acted like a damn two year old not getting what they wanted and how old is he? She really couldn't remember.

"Look buster, lets get this straight. If I punch you in the face, fold it to perfection and you wake up, not remembering would you say yes?" She coaxed, pleading for a yes. Kid's facial expression changed from panic to fear, frowning deeply.

"This should be against the law in the book. Never forget to fold the toilet paper or else head will be chopped off. For sure I wont forget then, I'll be feared for my life if I remember to fold it each time. I should ask father for that rule but in response he would only act like his crazy self and say no, saying people aren't like me cause each person has there own style. They are all fucking wrong! Everything should be symmetrical. Every single thing even if people do make a mistake once in there life," he muttered.

"WHERE YOU EVEN LISTENING?!"

"Um, Liz? P-Patty may I..C-come in?" I voice stuttered from outside. All three turned to look at the two large and exact same doors. Who would be answering around this time? Of all hours it had to be at a moment where he was breaking down? _Life is hell. _Liz stood up, fixing her tightly fit shirt to walk towards the door, opening it to see the shy friend she really liked. A friend who was shy and nervous all the time. Crona. The light purple haired female walked in, hand rubbing against the other arm embarrassingly. Liz hoped Kid would act normal.

"K-Kid what are y-you doing on the...floor?" Crona asked, slightly bowing her body to the side. Ragnarok, she felt, was ready to pop out and explode to the teen on the floor. Ragnarok would of loved to snap all over at Kid which would lead the two fighting and poor Crona would be in the middle, looking at the ground quietly. She remembered one time he popped out form her back, snapping and teasing Kid to actually touch Crona's flat butt because he kept on staring at the shy girl. Both Kid and Crona back then stared at each other, Kid blushing embarrassingly as Patty laughed and Liz could only slap him across the face, calling him a pervert. Why would a male stare at a girls bottom? Crona wondered still.

"I'm dying on the floor, Crona. My life is a-"

"He's boohooing because he messed up folding the stupid toilet paper. Seriously, even at his age he still acts like a baby. So, Crona, how are you today? And please, don't ask me cause I will tell you now. Terrible. I need something to shut him up or I will kill his ass," Liz murmured, trying her best to ignore the rambling meister.

"Hmp, I-I'm doing good, was just b-being with Maka and S-Soul. I wanted to s-see you guys but... I think I interrupted s-something," Crona sighed, scratching the back of her head. Patty was still on the hard floor but quickly got up to un-symmetry flower. Kid's eyes widen as he shot straight up and acorss the room to party, fixing the flower to absolute perfection.

"Damnit Patty! Stop pissing me off!" Kid shouted. Crona only stared at him. Was he like this all the time? Even the poor embarrassed girl couldn't ask. Liz crossed her arms.

"Kid how about you settle your ass down and talk to Crona. She wants to speak with you idiot!" He turned, staring at the shorter female. Crona? Why Crona? _If Patty wasn't messing up crap I would be pleased to talk to her... Well, eight minutes wouldn't hurt. _Kid walked towards the two, eye twitched as Patty ran past him, laughing as she 'accidently' broke a plate. She would need to be punished. Walking outside with Crona behind him, he shut both doors at the exact same time, turning to face the female. Crona blushed lightly.

"What is it?"

"Ah, uh... y-you see the dance this week... I-I wanted... me... yes?" Crona stuttered. Kid stared at her stupidly. A dance and her? She was going to dance?

"Your going to dance at it?" Kid asked, crossing his arms. Crona quickly nodded her, her blushing becoming dark. _Please, Ragnarok not now! _To late. Popping up he stuck his tongue at Kid, only an inch away from the Shinngami as he spat all over the face. Kid simply stared, not moving.

"You stupid bastard! She's asking you out and then later on as you two fall more in love you'll fuck each other!" Ragnarok spat. Kid simply stared at the stupid thing. _I'm waisting my time with this crap. Crona is asking me out? That's... actually really cute. _Pushing the annoying thing away, feeling it lick his hand Kid could only lean closer towards Crona, feeling her light breathing against his face.

"I would like to go to the dance with you but about the, erm, dirty thing no. But other than that, I will say yes."

"R-Ragnarok, spoiled the asking... _that _part w-wasn't part of it..."

"Ha-ha, of course. Now if you'll excuse me for the night, I need to yell at Patty for messing up my house."

And with that, he was back in the house, yelling on top of his lungs. Crona could see him running around from the windows. She turned, leaning against the railing of the small balcony. She smiled lightly, not minding Ragnarok was rubbing her head or snap and yelling, she was really happy Kid said yes.

**A/N: Yeah, a bit random but cute and really short. I hopped you all enjoyed it! Please review and fav if you want! Thanks!**


End file.
